Time of Our Lives
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Join the Disney crew as they skirt their way through school, their everyday lives, and the laughs that come with it. (Story better than summary makes it out to be).
1. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

What was it with Frollo and the Salem Witch Trials? He seemed just a little too happy to be teaching it this period, but then again, so far all this week whatever he taught had at least _one _connection to said trials. And he wondered why people either ditched his class, fell asleep, or tried to amuse each other with their ridiculous antics?

Or passed notes?

_Hey, B, what's up? Even _you _look a little bored by this. I thought you _liked _school. – Esmeralda_

Belle glanced at the gypsy girl and smiled before redirecting her attention to the note to scribble down a response. _Define like? Maybe if he taught something _different _then I'd be interested, but I think his own interests are getting in the way of that. – Belle _

She passed the note back as a paper football came whizzing passed her head. It landed on Jim's desk. The brunette opened it. _Yo, looking sleepy there, bro. What were you doing last night? – Kenai_

He smirked, rubbing his right eye. Picking up his pencil for the first time since he entered the classroom, he wrote out a reply. _Same as you, man, remember? Gamer Live? Zombie Slayer? You totally left me to die, by the way. – Jim_

Refolding the note back into a paper football, he flicked it back when a wadded up piece of paper suddenly bounced off his head and landed beside his chair. He shot an annoyed glance over his shoulder, but it didn't last long as Ariel mouthed, _'Sorry'_, then pointed toward Jasmine, indicating him to pass it on.

He nodded, retrieved the wad, and handed it to the ebony-haired girl. She smiled her thanks before slipping her hands beneath her desk and carefully opening it, cringing when it crinkled, but, thankfully, Frollo's eyes remained on the textbook as he was too enrapt in the lesson to notice the activity in his own classroom. Why couldn't Ariel have folded it like a normal person? But then she remembered the redhead's (not orange-red, but literally _bright-red_) strange collection she had stored in her closet. Oh, yeah. There was _nothing _normal about Ariel.

_Are you going to that school campout thing this weekend? I am. I can't wait! Eric is going too. Hey, maybe something will happen when we're sitting by the campfire! Can you imagine? It'd be so romantic! – Ariel_

The Arabic girl smiled slightly. Even on _paper_ Ariel was energetic. She grabbed her purple gel pen and wrote under Ariel's excited, bubbly scrawl in her own neat, yet loopy handwriting: _Yeah, I'm going too. And, before you say anything, it's not because Aladdin's going (I actually don't know anyone who _isn't _going). Or, at least, it's not _just _because of that. It's because the usual tricksters are going and who knows what kind of mess they'll make? It's going to be so much fun! – Jasmine_

She made an attempt to fold the crumpled mess before handing it to Jim, who tossed it back to Ariel. One of the said tricksters was at the back of the class, passing notes with Charming.

_I'm telling you, man. Just leave it to me. I'll bring the portable stereo and Aladdin will bring the CD. Trust me, there are enough scary Halloween sounds on there to have Cindy jumping in your arms in no time. – Flynn_

_Well, if you're sure. Just don't do anything too stupid, alright? – Charming_

_Since when have I ever done anything stupid before? – Flynn_

Needless-to-say, Charming spent a _long _time simply staring from that note to Flynn while said teen shot him a glare. Next to him, Mulan was passing notes with Tiana. _Naveen still giving you a hard time? – Mulan_

_When isn't he? – Tiana_

_Look on the bright side. – Mulan _

_Which would be? – Tiana_

_Maybe he'll get poison ivy during the campout. – Mulan_

_That's some wishful thinking. I'm surprised pretty boy's even _going_. I mean, what about all the . . . dirt . . . and bugs . . . and *gasp* using the bathroom outside? *Shudders* - Tiana_

_:D – Mulan_

As Mulan resumed her position after stretching to hand Tiana the note (their desks weren't that close together), her arm jostled the closed textbook on her desk, accidently sending it over the edge. It landed with a loud _BANG! _on the floor. Sleepers jerked awake, heads shooting up (John Smith even blurted out: "True! False! All of the above!"). IPods and cell phones were hastily put away and the people who chose the old-fashioned note-passing were quick to either close papers in their fists, shove their hands under their desks, or, in Jim's case, stuff it inside their mouths.

Frollo glanced up, displaying annoyance for a few seconds. His cold eyes went around the room. His students stared back, appearing alert and focused. The staring contest lasted for a few more minutes before he continued reading aloud from the textbook.

Collectively, inaudible sighs of relief were let out.

That was a close one.

* * *

**More Disney characters to come. If you want certain ones to be put in the story (including animal characters in human-form) just tell me in a review. Will also have younger characters too, not just high-school aged ones. I'm thinking of how to add them in though - maybe put the high school and junior high (or elementary) together? Either way, I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Cafeteria Chaos

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on, Belle – _please_."

The brunette bookworm looked up from her hamburger and gazed across the table at the desperate blonde. "John . . ."

"I know what you're going to say," he interrupted. Then did a poor imitation of her. "_If you don't actually do the work you'll just be hurting yourself._" He raised a brow. "If I _do _the work I'll be hurting myself too, so, either way, I hurt myself. But, at least _this _way I'll hurt myself and _pass_."

"I'm _not _helping you cheat," Belle exclaimed, reaching into her messenger bag. She pulled out an Algebra II textbook. "Here. The answers to the questions are in the back – including the ones we're going to be tested over." She quickly added. "Not that I _approve _of this method, but I'm not risking the chance of failing if we get caught."

"Thanks," he heaved a huge sigh of relief, accepting the thick book.

"By the way, where's _your _textbook?"

"At home. I use it as a door stop."

"Of course you do."

Across the cafeteria, watching the two talk, sat Pocahontas. She eyed the tall blonde, poking absentmindedly at the salad in front of her. Rapunzel, who sat across from her, noticed the Native American's distracted expression. She took a bite out of her hotdog, brow raising. "So, John, huh?"

The dark-skinned girl glanced at her blonde companion and gave a sheepish grin. "He's kind of cute, you know? But he's talking to Belle . . ."

"Don't misunderstand things," Rapunzel told her with a careless wave of her free hand. "Belle's totally smart, right? He's just trying to get answers off of her for that test in Ursula's class – even though he's never succeeded before." Green eyes followed Pocahontas' returning gaze. "But, apparently, she gave him a hint."

Amusement flicked across her face as she watched John furiously writing on his arm, head swaying from textbook to his inked-up skin. "I almost feel bad for him. Ursula's tests are the worst."

"You can say that again," Ariel plunked down next to her. She ran a hand through her hair before opening the bottle of Gatorade she had gotten from the vending machine. "I think she has it out for me. I'm just on the borderline of passing and failing. It's a real drag."

"Ever try studying?" Pocahontas asked, finally pulling her attention away from the guy that caught her interest.

"Hey, I study!" she exclaimed. Then pouted. "It's just so hard! And boring. . . ."

"Welcome to Disney High, babe," Flynn smirked, appearing by their table. He winked at Rapunzel as he grabbed a handful of her French fries despite her protests. "Hey, Blondie. All ready for that campout thing? It's going to be a real . . . _scream_."

Catching a double-meaning in his words, she regarded him with suspicious eyes. "What are you up to, Flynn?"

"You'll see," he gave her one last parting wink, the smirk never leaving his face, before heading toward the table, where his buddies sat – Aladdin being one of them.

"Well, this should be interesting," she grinned at Pocahontas, but said girl's eyes already wandering back to John. "Really?"

Ariel smiled. "Apparently. And you say _I'm _obsessed?"

"Clearly I stand corrected."

* * *

"Come on, Marie. You _have _to go!"

"I don't know, Lady . . ."

The two girls sat at a table in the corner of the lunchroom. If Disney High was filled with the stereotypical cliques then the two could be classified as preps, but snobby was one thing they weren't. Marie messed around with the pink ribbon in her white-blonde hair, a habit that she couldn't do at home – or, at least, not in her mother's line of sight – but that she frequently did at school.

Her friend slipped a brown curl behind her ear. "But everyone else is going."

"Since when have I done the same as everyone else?"

"Right. You don't follow what everyone else does . . . just what your _mother _does."

"What?"

Lady sighed. "Aren't your brothers going?"

Marie shrugged. "Probably."

"You should go too then. I mean, _I'm _going."

"Honestly, that surprised me. I didn't think you would," Marie said.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I just get so tired of being the good daughter. The good student. For once in my life, I just want to take a chance. A risk. This trip could be an opening for me. An opportunity. You know?"

"Yeah . . . I think I do."

"So, you're going?"

"Well . . . sure. Why not?" Marie smiled.

"Yes!" Lady pumped her fist in an uncharacteristic manner causing people to stare. She just smiled back. Slowly slipping out of her comfort zone started now.

* * *

"Peter, this is a horrible idea!" Jane hissed. "What if we get caught? The teacher is bound to notice. We already had lunch. We're not even supposed to _be _over here!"

"Will you calm down?" Peter asked, pulling his green beanie lower as the two crouched under a table. "If you're so against it, how come you came with?"

"What – and risk you doing something that'll cause you to be in _way _over your head?"

The redhead smirked. "Besides, Mr. Sebastian won't notice. Melody's covering for us."

Knowing exactly how easy it was for Melody to distract the Biology teacher, Jane just nodded, reluctantly following Peter as he stealthily crawled under a nearby table, being careful not to touch the legs underneath – of the people, not the table. He smirked. "Watch this."

Reaching up, he slowly reached a hand out. Luckily for him, the older teens' were distracted by their conversations. Grasping the first thing he felt on the tray, he pulled his hand back underneath the table. Realizing what he had grabbed, his smirk widened into a full-fledged Cheshire-cat grin. "Perfect."

Jane casted him a dry look. "We snuck into the juniors' lunch period, so you could steal a pudding?"

"Nope, even better." This time, he felt around for a spoon. Peeling the wrapper back, he scooped up a glob of chocolate pudding. Setting the pudding cup beside the guy he stole it from rather than back on the tray, so it was in plain view, he bent the spoon back, aimed, and let the dessert fly.

The freshman watched as it made contact with a guy who had his long black hair in a ponytail. The chatter ceased at that table as he shot up from the seat and turned to see who had the _nerve _the throw food at him. Dark eyes zeroing in on the pudding Peter had set beside who just so happened to be Adam, Pony-tail guy, as Peter was now dubbing him, grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes off the tray of the squat guy sitting next to him, reared his arm back, declared, "No one throws food like Gaston!" and let it fly.

The mashed potatoes hit Adam, one thing led to another, and pretty soon, with a war cry of "Food fight!" from Phoebus, the cafeteria was in an uproar as food sailed through the air, splattering on the floor and the students.

"Hey, watch it!" John snapped as someone sloshed chocolate milk on him, the beverage nearly getting on the cheat sheet that was his arm. He grabbed Belle's textbook and slipped underneath the table to complete his dishonest task.

"Wow, he's determined!" Ariel exclaimed with a laugh that ended in a shriek when she felt her Gatorade suddenly seeping through her hair. She glared at a smirking Rapunzel. "Oh, you wanna' play it like that, huh?"

The blonde mimicked Flynn's wink. "Bring it on!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Marie ducked under the table. "How immature, right, Lady? . . . Lady?"

But her curly-haired friend was standing on top of the table, tossing food from Marie's tray and using her own tray as a shield. She giggled excitedly. "This is so awesome!"

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Peter exclaimed, enjoying the sight of what he had single-handedly caused.

"This is a disaster!" Jane snapped back. She huffed. "Come on. Let's go." She began to make her way back, but Peter wasn't following behind. "Peter, what're you . . . oh, brother!"

"Hold on for a second," her mischievous friend said, holding up his cell. Recording every last food-covered detail.

The party came to an abrupt halt when principal Jafar and vice principal Hook entered through the cafeteria doors . . . but only after they had gotten into the line of fire.

Food projectiles were dropped. Innocent expressions were pasted on. The silence was deafening. Due to most of their lunches masking the principal and vice principal's faces, they couldn't make out their expressions.

One thing was clear though.

They were _so _busted.


End file.
